


The Fire Emblem Fates Jukebox

by PT_Piranha



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, imagine Azura with a top hat, shiny, verbose meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Piranha/pseuds/PT_Piranha
Summary: A collection of Fates-themed songs and song parodies.





	1. Misplaced Within Internal Monologue, With No Present Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A posh breakdown of Lost in Thoguhts All Alone

_The individual whom serves as the subject of this song is metaphorically similar to the tides, hued black and white in equal measures to create an otherwise neutral color, and they are preordained to endeavor to continue their day-to-day existence upon a beach that is currently out of their range of grasp._

_Contrary to the wishes of this song’s subject, the water which comprises the ocean behaves in a manner most fickle, similarly to the notion of sand in an hourglass, as it also progresses with no regard for the wishes of others. The individual whom serves as the subject of this song is offered the opportunity to pursue this direction in their life with implicit understanding that they must bear responsibility for their actions._

_..._

_Thanks to a light source of brightness so potent it could be thought to take an ivory nature, an appendage with five fingers, located at the end of one’s arm presents itself._

_The edge of a sharp object, presumably some manner of sword, has sufficient capacity to cut on not one, but both sides, and makes use of this capacity in order to sever one’s internal organ responsible for the pumping of blood throughout the body._

_As one arouses from a period of slumber, the unconscious scenarios which had displayed within their mind began to vanish elsewhere, and one is encouraged to wholeheartedly accept the fact that the planet has begun its next 24-hour rotation cycle._

_I request the participation of others to engage in musical activity with myself, regarding property that is considered to belong to one from the first moments of their lifespan, as well as strong emotional attachment usually seen in a romantic or familial perspective._

_The brightness is presently dispersing into the atmosphere._

_The rising of the sun provides a source of light to counteract the limited visibility of the nighttime, and its brightness can be compared to the coloring of one’s skeletal structure._

_Misplaced within internal monologue, with no present company._

_..._

_The individual whom serves as the subject of this song is metaphorically similar to the tides, hued black and white in equal measures to create an otherwise neutral color, and they are preordained to endeavor to continue their day-to-day existence upon a beach that is currently out of their range of grasp._

_Contrary to the wishes of this song’s subject, the water which comprises the ocean behaves in a manner most fickle, similarly to the notion of sand in an hourglass, as it also progresses with no regard for the wishes of others. The individual whom serves as the subject of this song is offered the opportunity to pursue this direction in their life with implicit understanding that they must bear responsibility for their actions._

_..._

_One is encouraged to wholeheartedly accept the poor lighting conditions in their place of dwelling before directing their line of sight toward an unoccupied, white chair usually reserved for the ruling party of a nation._

_The product of several years of exploits, with these specific exploits consisting of falsehoods._

_Among the present party there is an individual masking their true identity by means of assuming another, one more easily recognized and accepted by its companions._

_I request the participation of others to engage in musical activity with myself, regarding the forceful subjugation of foreign domains in the pursuit of expanding one’s own national borders, in addition to the notion of one’s final position in life._

_The structural integrity of a black column is threatened due to the incalculable weight the column is being tasked with supporting._

_As nighttime occurs, its low visibility hampers the remaining daylight hours in an unforgiving manner, comparable to the texture of the earth itself._

_Misplaced within internal monologue, with no present company._

_..._

_The walkway through life as chosen by the subject of this song is under the ownership of the notion of destiny, thus they are encouraged to allow events to occur with minimal resistance._

_Every ounce of euphoria and ache belonging to the subject of this song is destined to lower in elevation, in a fashion similar to large waves visible from the shoreline, and the aforementioned encouragement to allow events to occur with minimal resistance is repeated._

_In the years comprising one’s existence, satisfaction will not be the sole defining precedent, and neither will remorse._

_Due to the fluctuating emotional changes in one’s life, a natural barb usually found on plants that has been previously wedged into your internal organ responsible for the pumping of blood throughout the body, may in fact metamorphose into a plant of the genus Rosa._

_..._

_An example of the internal organ responsible for the pumping of blood throughout the body finds itself emotionally stymied as it lowers in elevation beneath the surface of the Earth._

_A type of curtain used primarily for the hiding of persons, objects or to block access silently removes itself from its original position of hiding persons or objects, or blocking access._

_The daytime and nighttime are equally irrelevant in regards to moral dilemmas, as the subject of this song engages in combat with the intention of achieving honesty and an absence of further combat._

_I request the participation of others to engage in musical activity with myself, regarding a lack of sound waves moving through the air, in addition to the fluids running throughout the human body’s veins and arteries._

_Precipitation of water droplets occurs, yet it is insufficient in the task of removing wet dirt from one’s person._

_My internal organ responsible for the pumping of blood throughout my body, houses notions of mental insanity as well as unfounded satisfaction in my own performance._

_I inquire whether or not my action of shedding tears is audible to anyone apart from myself._

_..._

_The individual whom serves as the subject of this song is metaphorically similar to the tides, hued black and white in equal measures to create an otherwise neutral color, and they are preordained to endeavor to continue their day-to-day existence upon a beach that is currently out of their range of grasp._

_Contrary to the wishes of this song’s subject, the water which comprises the ocean behaves in a manner most fickle, similarly to the notion of sand in an hourglass, as it also progresses with no regard for the wishes of others. The individual whom serves as the subject of this song is offered the opportunity to pursue this direction in their life with implicit understanding that they must bear responsibility for their actions._

_The individual whom serves as the subject of this song is metaphorically similar to the tides, hued black and white in equal measures to create an otherwise neutral color._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
> Life beyond the shore just out of reach  
> Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
> The path is yours to climb
> 
> ...
> 
> In the white light, a hand reaches through  
> A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two  
> Waking dreams fade away,  
> Embrace the brand-new day
> 
> Sing with me a song of birthrights and love  
> The light scatters to the sky above  
> Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone  
> Lost in thoughts all alone
> 
> ...
> 
> You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
> Life beyond the shore just out of reach  
> Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
> The path is yours to climb
> 
> ...
> 
> Embrace the dark you call a home,  
> Gaze upon an empty, white throne  
> A legacy of lies,  
> A familiar disguise
> 
> Sing with me a song of conquest and fate  
> The black pillar cracks beneath its weight  
> Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone  
> Lost in thoughts all alone
> 
> ...
> 
> The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow  
> All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow  
> Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow  
> Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose
> 
> ...
> 
> A burdened heart sinks into the ground  
> A veil falls away without a sound  
> Not day nor night, wrong nor right  
> For truth and peace you fight
> 
> Sing with me a song of silence and blood  
> The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud  
> Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride  
> Can no one hear my cry
> 
> ...
> 
> You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
> Life beyond the shore, just out of reach  
> Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
> The path is yours to climb  
> You are the ocean's gray waves


	2. Grimy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keaton roughs up Ryoma and Kamui (Corrin) while singing about himself.
> 
> Takes place during Chapter 10 of my Birthright fic (which covers the Wolfskin chapter from the actual Birthright game). So mild spoilers for a plot point regarding Ryoma and Corrin in that fic.
> 
> Song is based off "Shiny" from Disney's Moana.

Ryoma stood before the towering Wolfssegner, Keaton. The beast man glared. “You think I’m just gonna let you poach us for our fur? Guess again, human!”

“For the last time, we don’t want your fur!” Ryoma yelled. Keaton looked offended. Saying nothing, he concentrated all his energy and transformed into his monstrous wolf form.

“ _Aroooooo!!!!_ ” After he howled, Keaton turned his attention back down to Ryoma. “ _Then it’s time for dinner!_ ”

“Oh no!” Ryoma flinched and dodged Keaton’s pounce. He flicked Raijinto and summoned a lightning bolt, but Keaton dodged with ease.

“ _Aha! You’re fighting back! You_ do _want my fur!_ ”

“What is your problem?!” Ryoma asked.

Keaton lunged for the prince and managed to pick him up with his huge, beastly claws. He began to sing.

 

_Well Keaton’s fur hasn’t always been so soft._

_I was a rough little pup once!_

_So you say you don’t want to poach, and I scoffed._

_‘Cause my fur’s wonderful, baby!_

 

_Did that queen say “Nohrians have no hearts”?_

_“They’re all rotten on the inside?”_

_I’m gonna shred her argument apart-_

_Your mama lied!_

 

_My treasures are so-_

_Grimy!_

_Like that boney bat corpse a while back!_

_Left in a sack, I love that it’s-_

_Grimy!_

_It’s my hobby but I get a lot of flak!_

_But back on track-_

_Don’t you know, men are dumb- dumb- dumb-_

_But they make a good dinner (…for winners)!_

_Oh, and they’re so yum- yum- yum!_

_And the way their bones all splinter- in their innards!_

_I have not eaten-_

_And I want Hoshidan!_

 

“ _Leave my brother alone!_ ”

Keaton looked over in time to see a dragon stampeding toward him. She turned around and swung her tail. The wolf monster quickly held Ryoma out, allowing him to take the hit and get knocked away. 

“Gah!”

“ _Ryoma, no! I’m sorry!_ ” the dragon called.

 

_Well, well, well!_

_This weird dragon’s having trouble with her tail?_

_You little princess with your Dragonstone!_

_Yikes, what terrible aim-_

_You just flail! (Got that?)_

_You can’t shapeshift like my buds and I can!_

_But I’m gonna give you leeway for your wings-_

_And those long and boney fingers!_

_‘Cause you're kinda like my treasured stash of things!_

_Eyes linger, they do, I like things-_

 

As Keaton kept singing, he had an easy time roughing up the Hoshidan princess with his claws, knocking her to the ground.

 

_Grimy!_

_Stopping me munching on that Hoshidan dude?_

_He’s late lunch, he’ll taste so very-_

_Finely!_

_Send your armies but I only say they’re food-_

_Don’t mean to be rude._

_Kamui pal-_

_You can try- try- try-_

_But you can’t expect a sheltered kid-_

_To beat a big Wolfskin (so tough luck)!_

_Gonna die- die- die!_

_Now it’s time for me to have my lunch, I’ll make it quick!_

 

The wolf monster slowly picked Kamui up by the horn, forcing her to face Ryoma’s wounded body.

 

_Right here with the one who had lied to you-_

_Losing the love of-_

_The Nohr folk who made you feel wanted._

_You think you’re so tough-_

_But your scales just aren’t hard enough._

 

Keaton slammed Kamui’s head back down.

 

_Kamui!_

_Gonna go and kick your hiney!_

_You’re not gonna stop my-_

_Dining!_

_Say goodbye ‘cause it’s the end for you guys._

_And I hope all your bones, all get so very-_

_Slimy!_

_Time to eat you and listen to your cries!_

_Time to die!_

_You’ll wish you hadn’t tried me!_

_Your bones are gonna be all grimyyyyyyy!_

 

“NO!”

Ryoma’s voice caught Keaton’s attention. He turned around just in time to see Ryoma strike him with Raijinto’s lightning from a distance. “ _Aaaaah! That’s not fair!_ ” Kamui’s dragon form weakly stood back up and sprayed a blast of water at Keaton, washing him away. “ _Aaaah! I’ll get you Hoshidans one daaaaaaaaay!_ ” 

The battle was over. Kamui reverted to her human form, as Ryoma walked over to him. He smiled. “Thank you, Kamui. And…” He winced. “I’m sorry I kept the truth of our parents from you…”

Kamui gave him a tiny smile. “…Thank you, Brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "Shiny" again and thought that this could work for Keaton, with a few minor tweaks. In fact, I legitimatley wish that I worked this sequence into Birthright Gray Whirlpool. But the movie wasn't out yet, so I really wouldn't have known. And I'm not sure I want to just go back and edit it in, that seems a little much. Ah well, we have this.
> 
> (Note, not all these song parodies take place in Gray Whirlpool continuity. Songs that do will be noted as such.)


End file.
